New Found Glory
by sarahwearsbandanas
Summary: Logan meets a new girl while clearing his head. turns out to be love at first sight.


New Found Glory

We were searching for a new co-star. We all had different opinions. James wanted some model, Kendall wanted someone who liked hockey, and Carlos wanted someone to share his love of corndogs with. I, just wanted someone normal. I know, in the show, no one's normal, but a nice person outside of the show would be great. I decided to step outside. I went to Venice Beach. It was nice, and not a lot of people were out.

She was jogging. I didn't see her coming. She didn't see me either. Next thing I knew she was on top of me. My fault, I tripped her.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said.

I helped her up and brushed myself off.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I said.

She was incredibly pretty.

She was short, with short dark hair.

She picked up her MP3 player, which wasn't broken thankfully, I would've bought her a new one if it was…

She had a really cute laugh.

"I should be going…" she said.

No! "Let me buy you a cup of coffee or something."

Too much?

"My friends at our hotel sick.. I shouldn't be out long."

Was it a yes?

"Hotel? You're visiting?"

"Yeah, I'm not from here."

"One cup of coffee…Come on…"

"Alright. Once cup. I'm Viviana by the way.."

"Oh! Haha, I'm Logan. Sorry, I tend to get caught up in conversations and forget to ask names…"

"It's okay, really. How about that coffee…"

That one cup turned into a great friendship. We exchanged phone numbers and hung out a few more times before her and her friend had to go home. She lived in Chicago. So I told her, when I'm there that we would meet up.

Well, that time came. About 4 months after she was in LA. I called her right away. I was so excited.

"…Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! Guess who's going to be in Chicago this weekend!"

"Let me guess…..the Jonas Brothers?" she laughed.

"No…HAHA…ME!"

"Sweet!" I could hear her smiling by the way she said it.

"We can finally have a proper dinner."

"Can't wait."

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but we leave really early in the morning, so I have to pack…"

"that's alright.."

"I'll call you with the restaurant."

"mmmkaayy, goodnight."

"Night? Oh yeah, you're 2 hours ahead."

"haha, duh!" she said jokingly.

"Well, goodnight."

"Night"

When we hung up, I got bored. I packed pretty fast. I was really excited for this trip.

4 months of constant phone conversations..I just want to see her face. I went to bed thinking about her… When I woke up I practically jumped out of the bed. I also had our song, 'Big Night' running through my head. Ironic, I know.

When we arrived in Chicago I was on the search for the perfect restaurant.

Once I found the perfect one, I called Viv. Yes, I called her Viv, she loved that.

I made them give us a table in the corner. A booth. I got pretty spiffy for this. I sat in the booth waiting. I was going crazy. She was fashionably late, but it was okay.

When she walked in, to me, everyone else seemed to stop and it was just her. She lit up the room and her beauty hit me like that first time we met.

She got to me and I stood up to greet her.

We hugged.

"I missed you, it's so good to see your face" I said.

"Endless hours of phone conversations will do that to a person" she said smiling as she sat down.

The food was delicious. Viv really enjoyed it. During dinner, we talked about her. I was very interested in her college life. I only went to college one year before I moved to LA. She had a lot of stories about her and her friend that was in LA with her. I keep forgetting her name…Viv's life sounded wonderful, and to think I was missing out on all of that.

"Logan…Logan…are you listening?"

I was thinking too hard.

"I'm gonna go. You have to be tired. You must have jet lag."

I got up. "Come with me." I said holding out my hand.

She took my hand.

I took her to my hotel room. The Hilton. So fancy.

We got to my room through her protest.

"Logan, what are we doing here?"

"I missed you like crazy."

"But…"

"I know we've only known each other for four months but I've shared everything with you. As have you.

She just kept staring at me. She was confused.

"That day we met, I was looking for you. I wanted the person you are in my life."

It was fate.

It got quiet for a minute then I added,

"This is fate."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Honestly, yes."

I inched closer to her and brought my face closer to hers.

"I want you forever."

"Logan…"

I didn't let her finish.

I put my lips on her ad kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She didn't protest. I was happy. It was starting to get intense when she reached for the buttons on my shirt. I pulled her shirt off as she pulled off mine. She tugged on my belt, she finally got it off and unbuttoned my pants. They fell to the ground as I took her skirt off. Then I slowly took of her panties as she took off her bra. She stood there, beautifully, completely naked. She giggled and then said something.

"Let's see it!"

I laughed and dropped my boxers, then pulled her closer and the making out continued.

I got hard pretty fast.

Instead of moving to the bed we just did it on the floor.

I inserted it and thrusted on top of her. She arched her back and I caressed her thigh as they both hugged around my waist.

It last a good five minutes. Longer than most. We cleaned up pretty fast because she had class in the morning. As we were getting dressed she said,

"Come to class with me."

"What class is it?"

"My writing class, its fun!"

"Sure then, sleep here." I said pulling her into my arms.

"I don't have any of my clothes" she said pushing away.

"We'll get up early and get some."

"I really can't, Logan."

My heart sank.

"Well, I guess, I'll meet you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry…it's Weber Hall, my class."

"Okay…10am?"

"Yes, goodnight."

She kissed me and opened the door.

"night…"

When she left I felt so alone. I couldn't believe that I just let her go.

I wanted to spend every moment of my life with her. She made me whole.

Good thing I found out what dorms she was in. I needed to tell her this now.

I ran out my door to the elevator, then outside to a taxi. It took me straight to the Columbia dorms. I reached her building and got out of the taxi, I race up the stairs to her room. Room 4C.

I knocked fast. Loud. Excited.

Her roommate answered.

"I need to speak to Viv."

"Okay…Vivy, there's this incredibly good looking guy at the door for you!"

She smiled and walked away.

Viv walked up with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Logan…What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"…I saw you a half-hour ago.."

I was taking deep breaths.

This was nerve-wrecking.

I've never poured my heart out to a girl. To anyone for that matter.

"Logan, what is it?"

"I…I leave tomorrow afternoon. Come with me."

"Logan, I can't. I have school."

"Go to school in LA."

"I worked hard to get here."

"I know, you can just transfer. Please. Viv, I cannot spend another minute away from you. Please. I love you. Come with me."

"Logan, I really can't. I'm sorry."

She looked like she was going to cry.

I was going to cry.

"You have to go. I have class in the morning."

She didn't even let me say bye. She just closed the door in my face.

I walked back to my hotel. It started raining. I didn't care. I was miserable. I just had my heart broken; into a million pieces.

Once I got to my room I just plopped right on top my bed and laid there. Thinking, about every moment I spent with her.

I fell asleep around 5am and I got woken up by Carlos, James, and Kendall. We had to hurry to the airport. I managed to sleep until noon.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Viv. Here, in Chicago.

I sat in a chair, watching all the planes as the others checked us all in. they understood I was upset and left me alone to sit. Then, there was a hand on my shoulder. I got all excited but then I turned around and it was just James.

"There's someone here for you." He whispered to me.

I got up and turned around and there was Viv. Bags and all.

She ran into my arms and I spun her around like it was a scene in a movie. Once I let her go I asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to LA with you."

'Last call for flight 211 to LA'

"But…What changed your mind?" I asked as she picked up her bags.

"Logan…I love you too, I just needed someone to talk some sense into me" she said as she nodded towards my friends.

With that, we kissed and boarded the flight to LA. Where life would happen, one day at a time.


End file.
